


Любопытство наказуемо

by Alraphin



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Humor, Poetry, Song Parody, Swearing, The Hedgehog Song
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Рядовым сотрудникам "Цербера" очень интересна личная жизнь Шепард, и они решают спросить Заида Массани."Песня про яга" - переделка известной "Песни про ежика" Терри Пратчетта.





	Любопытство наказуемо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для команды Mass Effect 2017.

Когда капитан Шепард прилетела на Омегу во второй раз, работники «Цербера» оживились. С тех пор, как она вернулась после двухлетнего отсутствия и стала работать на «Цербер», прошло несколько месяцев, и вся галактика уже знала, что Шепард снова вершит великие дела. Слушая новости, сотрудники ячейки на Омеге переглядывались и толкали друг друга локтями в бока, словно хотели сказать: «Наша-то, наша!» Неудивительно, что все хотели видеть Шепард.

Вот только они не учли, что Шепард их видеть не хотела. И прилетела на Омегу не автографы раздавать, а вершить те самые великие дела. Короче, встречи не вышло, хотя самые упорные шатались в доках возле «Нормандии» и надеялись перехватить капитана по возвращении.

Маркус Дэйн с коллегами поступили умнее. Они сумели проставиться Заиду Массани. Маркус был горд собой: идея принадлежала ему. Теперь они все вместе сидели в небольшом баре «Красное созвездие» — в «Загробной жизни», во-первых, царствовала Ария, которая замечала все, а во-вторых, кутить там на жалованье было дороговато. Но Заид не возражал. Наверняка за свою жизнь он повидал и худшие дыры.

— …и вот тогда Шепард подняла этого ублюдка в воздух, а я всадил очередь прямо ему в башку, — закончил он очередную байку и отхлебнул из стакана, уже третьего.

Маркус переглянулся с Кэти Чо и увидел в ее глазах отражение собственной тоски. После рассказов Заида хотелось бежать куда-то со штурмовой винтовкой наперевес и расстреливать разных сволочей. А тут изволь сидеть в трущобах и собирать статистику о батарианских инфекциях. Нет, дело важное, но…

За соседним столом затянули песню. Маркус узнал мотив и покосился на поющих — нет, лица все незнакомые, хотя песня была своя, церберская. Автор был неизвестен, но ее знали во всех ячейках, в которые заносило Маркуса. Некоторые приписывали авторство самому Призраку, но это была уже совершенная чушь.

_Человек, ты Земли всеблагой господин,_   
_Но в разумной Вселенной живешь не один._   
_Так с другими ебись, целибат не блюди!_   
_Только ягов не трогай, постой, погоди!_

— Слушай, Заид, — подал голос Ляховски, отстукивая ритм песни по столу, и Маркус поморщился. Ляховски он не любил. Слишком уж тот был несдержан на язык и старательно строил из себя крутого, хотя получалось плохо. — А с кем ебется Шепард?

— Че-го? — Заид поднял брови. — А ты не прихуел ли, раз такие вопросы задаешь?

— Не, погоди, — Ляховски поднял ладони. — Чего такого-то? Вот мы тут все собрались из Альянса, так что все дрочили на плакаты с Шепард в казармах. Оказалось-то, что в Альянсе гондон на гондоне и гондоном погоняет, но плакаты все равно были охуенные. Придешь вечерком, передернешь пару раз на Шепард глядя — и на боковую.

— Парень, — хмыкнул Заид, — тебя куда-то понесло. Нахуя мне знать, как ты там дрочил? Я не по этой части.

— Так я объясняю… Мы тут все считаем, что Шепард — охуенная баба. Ну, и чисто по-человечески охота знать, кем надо быть, чтобы трахнуть легенду, а у нее такой цветник подобрался… Ты с ней сколько уже мотаешься? Полгода? Больше? Должен знать.

Маркус опустил глаза. Ляховски был отвратителен, но… любопытство никому здесь не было чуждо. Повисла пауза. По соседству голосили.

_Можно выебать крогана, если связать,_   
_Можно трахнуть азари, ей глядя в глаза,_   
_Мозгоебле предайся, Вселенная «за»!_   
_Ну, а с ягом никак, надо честно сказать!_

— Азари, — мечтательно отозвался Ляховски. — У Шепард в команде азари была… И сейчас вроде есть. Да если бы у меня в подчинении была азари с классными сиськами, я бы ее натягивал круглыми сутками во все щели. Ну как, угадал?

— Хуй ты угадал, — Заид снова отхлебнул из стакана и с подозрением посмотрел на закуску на шпажке. — Да и ничего особенного в азари нет, если не любишь в мозг трахаться- бабы как бабы, просто с щупальцами на башке, но ты же не будешь ей в щупальца засаживать. Хотя один такой попробовал, говорят.

— И как?

— И застрял.

_Можно с саларианцем ебстись, только в путь,_   
_Только рот ему надо надежно заткнуть,_   
_Чем заткнуть? Интеллектом попробуй блеснуть!_   
_Ну, а к ягу не суйся, и думать забудь!_

_Турианцу присунь в щелку между пластин,_   
_Ничего, что броню он себе отрастил,_   
_А таблетки от судорог могут спасти!_   
_Только яга не выйдет оттрахать, прости!_

— Это Гаррус Вакариан, да? — неожиданно даже для себя спросил Маркус. — Ну, с Шепард…

В «Цербере», где ксенофобия не только была обычным делом, но даже одобрялась, он никогда бы не признался, что ему очень нравится Гаррус Вакариан. История Архангела, который попортил кровь всем бандам наемников на Омеге, а потом сбежал с Шепард, казалась ему великолепной. Он даже присматривал себе визор, как у Гарруса, но потом отказался от этой идеи: куда его носить, да и дорого очень…

— Да ну нахуй, — возмутился Ляховски. — У него все ебло разворочено! Лучше уж тогда и правда с кроганом, у Шепард же этот… суперсолдат.

— Да ты чего, — Заид поперхнулся. — Ты видел, какие у кроганов боекомплекты? Там же каждый елдак с кулак. С ними только их бабы и могут ебаться, да еще азари. Только снова в мозг, а то потом всю их «лазурь» штопать придется суровой ниткой.

— А ты что, видел голых кроганов?

— Я много чего видел.

_Можно дрелла отдреллить, такие дела,_   
_Можно трахнуть ханара, была не была, —_   
_Ведь не зря им тентакли природа дала!_   
_А на яга смотри только из-за угла._

_Можно выебать гета в загрузочный порт,_   
_Если сможешь остаться спокоен и тверд,_   
_Если хочешь, скафандр с кварианца сними!_   
_Но ебучие яги не могут с людьми!_

— А ведь еще есть кварианка, — не унимался Ляховски. — Они, конечно, все ломаются, инфекции у них, хуе-мое, но уж Шепард-то ее могла дожать.

— А что мы все об инопланетянах да об инопланетянах? — вдруг сказала Кэти. — На месте Шепард я бы выбрала человека посимпатичнее. Своя раса все равно как-то… ближе.

Тут она посмотрела на Маркуса, и тот сглотнул. Он давно хотел пригласить Кэти куда-нибудь поприличнее «Созвездия», но все не решался. Зря?

_Можно трахать биотика вниз головой,_   
_Можно трахать элкора, он тоже живой,_   
_Даже с волусом жизнью зажить половой!_   
_Только яг неебабельный, падла, хоть вой!_

— Знаю! — Ляховски хлопнул в ладоши. — Джокер! Пилот! Он с ней с самого начала… летает.

— Парень, да у него же кости хрупкие, — отозвался Заид. — Он с высоты своего роста наебнуться может так, что шею сломает.

— В том-то и вся хуйня! — Ляховски поднял палец. — Шепард с ним нормально трахаться не может, а хочет, поэтому она злая и ебашит разных ублюдков по полной. Это называется суб-ли-ма-ци-я. Ну, а по-простому, недоебит. Вот и получается, — он обвел всех торжествующим взглядом, — что наша галактика в безопасности, потому что рядом с Шепард не нашлось крепкого хуя. А? Заебись теория?

Если он ждал возражений, то не дождался, потому что все, включая Маркуса, смотрели ему за спину и молчали. Ляховски нахмурился, обернулся…

_Ведь у яга колючки, у яга броня,_   
_Яг — огромная сильная злая хуйня,_   
_Рядом с ним человек не протянет и дня!_   
_Отъебись от него и послушай меня._

Она оказалась немного ниже, чем представлял Маркус. И намного страшнее. Не на лицо — лицо было почти красивое, несмотря на шрамы. Но почему-то казалось, что ей ничего не стоит выхватить пистолет и перестрелять всех за три секунды. Или за две.

— Заид, — сказала капитан Шепард вместо этого, как ни в чем не бывало, — ты уже закончил здесь? Нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел винтовку. Предлагают турианский «Фестон», вроде не подделка, но что-то я сомневаюсь.

— А я всегда говорил, — ответил Заид, не глядя на Ляховски, — что лучшая винтовка — это…

— «Мотыга», — закончила за него Шепард. — Но сейчас, Массани, ты оценишь «Фестон».

— Уже иду, дорогая, — Заид поднялся с места. Посмотрел в округлившиеся глаза Маркуса, чуть заметно усмехнулся и поправился: — то есть, капитан. Бывайте, ребятки.

Он выбрался из-за стола и вместе с Шепард отправился к выходу. Шепард взяла Заида под руку. На Ляховски оба так и не посмотрели. Ляховски застонал и уронил голову на руки. Повисло молчание.

_Можно в яга гранатой швырнуть поутру,_   
_Можно яга в глубокую скинуть дыру,_   
_Можно даже ему отстрелить естество,_   
_Но не трахай, не трахай, не трахай его!_

— Мне пизда, — выдавил наконец Ляховски.

Маркус не стал его разубеждать. Можно разозлить Массани и выжить, можно привлечь внимание Шепард и выкарабкаться, но сделать это одновременно?..

— Слушайте, — спросил Ляховски, — а этот… ковчег в другую галактику уже улетел, да?

— «Инициатива «Андромеда»? — Кэти усмехнулась. — Человеческий точно улетел. Но если тебе очень повезет, Ляховски, может, ты успеешь отбыть вместе с ханарами, дреллами и элкорами. Пошли, Маркус, что-то я устала.

Маркус подал ей руку, и они пошли к дверям. Вслед им летела бесконечная песня про яга.

_В мире много других, лучше к ягу не лезь,_   
_Ты таких не встречал никогда на Земле,_   
_Пусть горячая ебля творит чудеса,_   
_Только яг тебя может оттрахать и сам!_


End file.
